1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of accessory trays for golf bag carts.
2. Background of the Invention
Golfing enthusiasts often use a golf bag cart to carry their golf bags around the golf course. It is often inconvenient to carry golf tees and golf balls in pockets or in the golf bag itself. Typically, this requires rummaging around in the bag or pockets to find these items as needed. Also, many golfers imbibe liquid refreshments during their traipse around the golf course. There have been several attempts in the past to provide an attachment to the golf bag cart to carry beverages and/or such items as golf balls and golf tees.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,971, issued to Hershey. This reference discloses a caddy bag cart tray having a clamping block formed on the lower portion of the tray which clamps directly onto an upper portion of the cart. This tray includes a dimple to hold a single golf ball, a score card holder, pencil holder, golf tee holder, and other holders to hold such items as cigarettes or cigars. This device must be clamped or unclamped by removing screws every time it is used or else left in place when stored. Also, there is no provision for holding beverage containers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 176,627, issued to Nash, shows a tray, apparently mounted onto a golf cart by a two clamps. This device has two somewhat circular cutout portions, two rectangular cutout portions and a series of small circular cutout portions. This device apparently must be clamped on every time it is to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,472, issued to Zimmers, shows a tray attachment for a golf cart which is also clamped onto a golf cart whenever it is used. This tray includes a series of holes and a lower portion having a function which is not clear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,842, issued to Dingle, Jr. et al discloses a carrier attachment for golf bag carts. This attachment clamps onto a golf bag cart and must be unclamped whenever it is used. The attachment includes two insulated carriers for beverages, with an upper and lower clamping mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,439 issued to Wintz, discloses a beverage container receptacle and clamp. This receptacle uses a mount which is selectively angled and then clamped in place. The receptacle is then clipped into place onto the mount. The receptacle is able to pivot about an axis parallel to the golf bag cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,399 issued to Harm, discloses a golf bag cart beverage holder. This holder uses a central clamp which is mounted onto the golf bag cart. Two beverage holders are mounted onto either two pivot rods extending through the clamp or on a single pivot rod extending through the clamp. The holders are able to pivot about an axis perpendicular to the golf bag cart. The clamp must be removed whenever the holders are not needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,954 issued to Apblett et al discloses a golf equipment holder and carrier. This device is an elaborate storage compartment integrally formed on the cart itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,843, issued to Nakayama discloses a drink container holder. This holder uses a gimbal-mounted holder on a mounting base for use in an automobile, boat and the like.
All of these devices are clamped directly onto the golf bag cart and require unclamping of the mount to remove, such as for transporting the cart in the trunk of a car or for storing the cart. Further, none of the prior devices are able to provide all of the desired features, such as beverage holders which maintain the beverage in a horizontal plane, hold golf balls securely regardless of the angle of the tray, hold towels, hats or the like and other features. Therefore, there exists a need for an accessory attachment for a golf bag cart having these features.
3. Solution to the Problem
These and other problems are solved by the present invention. The present invention provides an accessory tray for a golf bag cart which will hold beverages, golf balls, golf tees and other items.
The present invention provides an accessory tray assembly which allows quick and easy assembly of the tray onto the golf bag cart.
The present invention provides a lightweight and durable assembly which is relatively inexpensive.
The present invention provides an accessory tray having self-leveling beverage holders.
The present invention provides an accessory tray which can be provided in various colors and logos.
These and other features of the present invention are evident from the ensuing description in conjunction with the drawings.